1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a flexible substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for thin and light electronic devices, the glass substrate for the display panel is developed from a glass substrate having a thickness of about 0.4 mm toward a flexible substrate having a thickness of about 0.3 mm.
However, when the flexible substrate is a thin glass substrate having a thickness of 0.3 mm or less or a plastic substrate, the rigidity thereof is not high enough for the current used process. Therefore, it is hard to form display units thereon through the current used process for manufacturing the display panel.
In order to obtain the display panel with the flexible substrate manufactured through the current used process, the flexible substrate is loaded on another glass carrier to increase the rigidity thereof, and then the flexible substrate is separated from the glass carrier through a laser process when the process for manufacturing the display panel is finished.
However, the laser system is expensive, the selection of suitable wavelength is less, and the time for performing the laser process is long. Sometimes, the active units may be damaged, and the flexible plastic substrate may be yellowed and even carbonated when the energy of the laser is too high, resulting in the yield rate of the electronic products lowered.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a novel method for manufacturing an electronic apparatus to obviate the aforementioned problems that the flexible substrate cannot be directly applied on the current used machine for manufacturing the electronic apparatus.